We Are Not Alone
by Oblivion13
Summary: Four orphans, mother dead and father unknown, know must blend in with the next generation of Hogwarts. Only problem is what they can do. Follow the four kids on the adventure to find out what they really are.


Living in the Shadows

I gazed out the window watching my children play. My two sons, Samuel and Raymond, where with my newborn daughter Alexandria.

I had just finsihed some herbal tea and waited for my eldest daughter, Theodora to return from town with some bread. I was nervous.

The town must not know I reside hear, they would kill me. I couldn't bear not knowing what would happen to them. My children would probally follow my fate or wrose they would use them. Ever since I was blessed with Theodora and I have feared they Ministry for what they might do.

"Mother! When is Theo getting home?" Samuel yelled.

"Soon, its almost sun set she will return." I feel like such a coward for sending my seven year old daughter out there alone but my wand was lost in the river.

Latley I have poundered over the Ministry and there laws; Espeically on muggles.

I was eleven alone just wandering the world soon discovering this hidden one. A world of powerful magic and sorccery, reseving a wand from that old store, what was it called, Ollivander's Wands or wand shop but it just called to me.

I voice in my head repeating _You are near find me, You are near find me_ then I found it. It was beutiful with its black smooth wood about fourteen inches long. But now its missing. Maybe he took it. No, wait maybe, maybe it was time for me to join him on his plane. But my children I want them to live here, in this world.

My train of though was broken when I heard Alexandria cry. "Bring her inside." I said watching the sun set over the mountain range. Please come back soon Theodora, please.

"Okay Mommy." Raymond responded, Samuel picking up Alexandria.

"When do thing Theo gonna come back? Do you thing she had some trouble with the old german women like you get from her."

Old Ms. WindHelm, a german women who hated me ever since I came to this town. Always wondered why I was so far away and why I only came for herbs, bread, and milk. Asking me questions constantly and bargining for anything I bought.

I would go there myself but my wand was the only way I could mask myself from the Ministry. I feel so bad but Theodora can speak very good german. Maybe shes just walking slow. My goodness I was so nervous.

"Mom!" I turned to see Theodora runnning from the tree line towards the house. I ran out grabbing her.

"Mom, men in black cloaks are looking for you! They tried to grab me but I kicked one and ran away! I think there coming!" She was covered in dirt and tears down her face sniffling like mad.

"Its okay honey." I lied. The deatheaters are going to kill me.

"Go to the river and cross it and keep going till you reach the cliff, protect you brothers and sister with your life. I will not meet you there..."

Everyone started to cry, I grabbed them all giving them a big hung each kissing them gently on there forheads.

"Please, a creature will wait for you. Climb on hold on tight and don't look back."

I was breaking there hearts but I can't take them with me when I passed. They need there own lives, own future.

"Please go. He won't hurt you." My children just gave me a blank look, except for Alexandria who was nawing on her wrist.

''Okay mom." Theodora tilted her head downward clenching her fists.

"Good bye." They ran into the forest. Thats when I heard a tree crazy onto the ground. Behind me there where three death dealers with there wands drawn. My heart started to raise and I wanted to run to my kids but that would seal our fate.

They where average hight dressed in black the normal death dealer and just the energy that emmited from them was bad.

"Alyessa Jane Ebonheart, you are to be executed for stealing a wand and being a muggle." The death dealer on the left said with a menacing voice. I could see behind the mask but i knew he was smiling.

"_Everte Statum!" _I was flung back crashing threw the door in my house. I tried to get up but I sharp pain pierced my leg, it was broken very badley.

Then I was kneed in the chest by another death dealer they seemed to be incredibally fast, i couldn't counter them. I was getting kicked and punched beyond imgainable for about twenty mintues till they sat me in a chair.

"Now..." said the death dealer; it wasen't the one who launched me, he had more of a nazel like voice this one was more stocking and strong.

"We know you have one child at least, fathered by who we do not know but we do not care. Where are you hidding them muggle." I spat in his face.

"What do you say in UK, oh yeah you twat." He slapped me wipping the saliva from his face.

They where growing impatient. They really wanted to kill but that means losing any way of finding my kids. Even though the Ministry has been hunting me for awhile but they have no idea I have kids. These death dealers are far more worse then the Ministry.

The Ministry hunts me because I stole a wand. These bastards hunt me because I am a muggle. I have no natural ability in magic so that makes me inferior to every other wizard and witch. Well I don't care, I evaded them and beaten them since I was thirteen. Now I just want my children to be save.

"Just kill her and we'll use a trace spell. I mean the girl disapeared about ten minutes ago. We will find her, and any other muggles, easily."

A sudden gust of wind blew the door open having the death dealers jump in surprise.

"Andren, check outside." The deather dealer looked outside. Probally thinking it was idiotic, or he was a coward."

"Fine." he walked outside and suddenly he was pulled up screaming.

"Andren!"The death dealer looked down on me and stomped on my leg. I screamed. What in the world was that?

"Got friends dirt?" I looked up and just glared at him. The'll just kill me anyway.

"See you on the other side... twat." He smacked me and took out his wand.

"Have fun being burned alive." His friend conjured chains that attached me to the floor and lit the front entrance on fire. He skipped over it and waved.

"Now where are you?!" I was done. I just waited to be burned alive. For years I've escaped death; fought powerful witches and wizards being a muggle. A goddamn muggle.

The fire spread quickly jumping from place to place. The death dealers where screaming for there friend. I had a pretty good clue who it was.

I finally exepted it. I was going to die.

I heard more screams and saw green lights popping in and out of veiw from the window then it stopped. It is him. The fire has consummed the house and my lungs filled with smoke and ash.

The door flew open and I wasen't surprised. At least I'll dying seeing my children run free and my love taking me.

"What took you so long?"

**Just got bored and watched Harry Potter: Deathly Hallows and somewhat inspired so hope you like it and comment!**


End file.
